


It Feels Quite Like Home

by vanderwood



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, M/M, broduce isnt called BROduce for nothing bro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Adakalanya keberadaan Jihoon cukup untuk menjadi obat bagi Kuanlin yang kangen rumah.





	It Feels Quite Like Home

**It Feels Quite Like Home**

by vanderwood

.

this is a work of fiction, no profit gained, I own nothing but plot.

only an-hour word vomit, unbetaed :(

.

.

_Sometimes, home has a heartbeat._

**(Beau Taplin -** **_Home_ ** **)**

**_._ **

_Ingin begini, ingin begitu … ingin itu ingin ini semua ingin sekali …_

Kuanlin dan jiwa pemuda enam belas tahunnya punya banyak keinginan yang muncul dan menghilang seiring waktu. Ada yang bisa ia penuhi, baik dengan sendirinya maupun dengan usaha keras yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu, ada pula yang harus ia tinggalkan. Menjadi keinginan semata, eksistensi fana yang tak berwujud. Ada pula keinginannya yang tergolong dalam keinginan yang penting, seperti bagaimana ia mengeluh ingin tidur ketika malam sudah larut. Cukup penting, contohnya ketika ia tiba-tiba ingin mengunyah biskuit cokelat sesudah makan malam meskipun ia tahu manajernya akan memberikan tatapan tajam. Kategori terakhir adalah kategori keinginan yang _sebenarnya-tidak-begitu-penting-tapi-ya-ingin-saja_. Misalnya ketika ia melihat baju-baju lucu atau aksesori yang cocok untuk melengkapi koleksinya. Tidak begitu penting dan mendesak, tapi Kuanlin akan merasa senang dan puas apabila dapat memenuhi keinginannya yang satu ini.

Dari berbagai keinginan yang muncul dalam benaknya, Kuanlin percaya diri bahwa ia bisa menggolongkan keinginan tersebut dalam skala-skala prioritas. Tentu saja, ia sudah enam belas tahun, menjelang tujuh belas, sudah dewasa. Sudah belajar bagaimana caranya mengatur diri dengan baik. Kecuali satu hal, Kuanlin yakin kalau ia sudah ahli dalam menyusun skala prioritas. Hal yang satu itu adalah keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Menjadi seorang perantau memang tidak semudah yang Kuanlin pikirkan sebelumnya. Dulu, sebelum terbang dari Taipei ke Seoul, Kuanlin tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan mengalami masa-masa di mana ia hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit, kemudian menggumam dalam hati kalau ia rindu rumah. Ingin pulang. Terkadang perasaan itu muncul timbul tenggelam, namun ada kalanya perasaan ingin pulang itu terus tinggal seperti fase. Kuanlin, tidak bisa mengategorikan perasaan ingin pulang ini sebagai keinginan yang penting — karena ia tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Ia sudah berjanji kalau ia kembali ke Taipei nanti, ia sudah menjadi Lai Kuanlin yang bisa membanggakan keluarganya (yang artinya, itu bukan _sekarang_.) Kuanlin juga tidak bisa menggolongkannya sebagai keinginan yang cukup penting, karena perasaan rindunya terlampau kuat. Dengan alasan yang sama pula, keinginan ini tak bisa digolongkan sebagai keinginan yang tidak penting. Ia tidak mungkin menganggap keluarga dan rumahnya sebagai hal yang tidak penting, bukan?

Karena itulah, keinginan ini seperti hantu yang terus menggentayangi, dan Kuanlin sendiri tidak punya ide bagaimana harus menangani keinginan ini. Setidaknya, untuk hal-hal yang dianggap tidak penting, Kuanlin sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk menahan keinginannya, namun keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah adalah jauh dari kata tidak penting. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah anak remaja enam belas tahun yang masih perlu pelukan dari ibunda (tidak peduli bagaimana rata-rata anak remaja menolak dipeluk ibunya dengan tegas) atau waktu mengobrol berdua dengan sang ayah, mulai dari hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti harga burung perkutut di pasaran sampai filosofi kehidupan. Anak remaja sepertinya masih butuh itu semua. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus berjuang melewati hari tanpa mendapatkan hal-hal tersebut secara rutin mungkin adalah satu dari ribuan alasan mengapa perasaan ingin pulang itu selalu timbul, tenggelam, lalu timbul lagi dan mengambang sampai sekian lama. Kesalahan Kuanlin adalah menganggap rumah sebagai keinginan dan bukan kebutuhan; ia tidak bisa mengategorikan rumah ke dalam tiga kategori yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya. Rumah berada di dalam kategorinya sendiri yang tingkat kepentingannya berbeda dengan hal-hal lain seperti baju dan aksesori.

Yanan- _gege_ yang baik hati pernah memberinya nasihat; terkadang rumah bukan urusan tempat. Terkadang itu adalah urusan perasaan. _Kalau kau tak percaya,_ ia bilang, _ada saat-saat di mana bagiku Shanghai terasa seperti Seoul dan Seoul terasa seperti Shanghai_. Terdengar meyakinkan, tapi sayangnya saat itu perasaan rindu rumah Kuanlin tengah memuncak sehingga nasihat Yanan masuk telinga kanan, numpang lewat di otak sebentar, lalu keluar dari telinga kiri. Tidak heran kalau saat itu Kuanlin menganggap Yanan mengada-ada atau hanya berusaha menghibur saja. Jadilah, otak enam belas tahunnya tidak menganggap nasihat tersebut sebagai hal yang signifikan dan, meskipun tidak terlupakan, nasihat tersebut berakhir mengendap berdebu di sudut-sudut kotak memorinya.

Kuanlin baru menyadari bahwa Yanan, lebih tua lima tahun darinya, bicara dengan dasar pengalaman ketika ia pindah menuju apartemen baru yang lebih luas bersama dengan sepuluh orang teman seperjuangan. Kamarnya yang lama lebih cerah dan tidak terlalu sempit karena ia hanya berbagi ruang dengan Seonho. Meskipun begitu, ada hal lain di apartemen baru ini yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ada hal lain yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang ketika perasaan rindu rumahnya memuncak. Kuanlin memang tidak bisa mencium wangi masakan ibunya, atau suara penuh wibawa dari ayahnya, tapi ia bisa berani bilang kalau lingkungan barunya ini terasa seperti rumah.

Dan sumber dari rasa nyaman tersebut adalah Jihoon, lewat hal-hal sederhana seperti senyum yang tulus di pagi hari atau dengan suaranya yang serak mengingatkan Kuanlin untuk tidak tidur, meskipun di bawah matanya sendiri sudah muncul area hitam dan ekspresinya berkata seolah-olah setengah nyawanya sudah melayang. Di sini ada sembilan kakak lain yang tinggal bersama Kuanlin selain Jihoon, namun ia tidak bisa bilang kalau sesungguhnya Jihoon yang memberikan rasa nyaman itu sejak hari pertama. Bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengajarkannya berbagai macam hal; dari mulai bahasa sampai langkah-langkah tarian, bagaimana ia tertawa mendengar candaan Kuanlin yang biasanya tidak disengaja, bahkan dari bagaimana ia marah apabila Kuanlin melakukan suatu kesalahan. Semuanya, semuanya, atau boleh dibilang keberadaan Jihoon sendiri, dapat diibaratkan seperti sebuah naungan. Kuanlin bergantung kepadanya dan menemukan dirinya kembali pada Jihoon, di berbagai kesempatan, di berbagai situasi.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kerjanya mantra-mantra magis di dalam pertemuan dan interaksi setiap manusia, termasuk Kuanlin, yang tanpa ia sadari tertarik begitu saja kepada sosok Jihoon seperti dua kutub berseberangan pada magnet. Awalnya memang sederhana: Kuanlin menganggap Jihoon tampan. Menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Itu saja. Waktu mengubah kesan pertama tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kompleks daripada sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan, Jihoon bagi Kuanlin menjadi sesuatu yang lebih daripada paras wajahnya. Jihoon punya daya sosial yang hebat, terkenal dengan keramahan dan hati yang lapang, sehingga adalah hal yang natural bagi Kuanlin untuk menempatkan dirinya dalam naungan Jihoon. Oh sungguh, Kuanlin menyukai sembilan orang — atau kurang lebih seratus— kakak-kakak dan teman-temannya yang lain, hanya saja tidak lebih dari Jihoon. Ketika bicara soal Jihoon, Kuanlin memasukkannya dalam pengecualian. Ada yang spesial. Ada yang signifikan.

Kuanlin selalu menemukan teduh dalam kedua mata Jihoon yang dibentuk Tuhan dengan amat cantik. Dalam ekspresi apapun, emosi apapun — baik ketika mata itu Jihoon gunakan untuk menatap Kuanlin penuh kekaguman juga ketika Jihoon memandangnya dengan kekecewaan — Kuanlin tahu kalau ia bisa kapanpun kembali berteduh dalam pandangannya. Layaknya bumerang, seberapapun jauh ia terlempar ia akan kembali lagi pada posisi awal. Kuanlin terkadang terlalu mengganggu bagi Jihoon dan jiwa pemuda _introvert_ delapan belas tahunnya, tapi Jihoon selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk Kuanlin. Di sisi lain, lama-lama Kuanlin bisa mengerti bahwa Jihoon butuh waktu sendiri (ketika sedang depan laptop main _game online_ , misalnya) sehingga ia bisa mencari waktu lain untuk bersama dengan Jihoon.

Pada intinya, Jihoon adalah tempat ternyaman Kuanlin untuk kembali. Seberapapun jauhnya Kuanlin pergi, atau meskipun terkadang Jihoon menolak keberadaannya untuk sementara. Akan ada suatu masa di mana Kuanlin akan kembali pada Jihoon, tanpa penolakan, tanpa gangguan. Hanya ada rasa nyaman.

.

.

.

“ _Hyung_ , aku tidak mengganggu kan?” tanya Kuanlin pelan, sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar milik Jihoon. Sang empunya boneka hanya mengangguk pelan, membaca buku di pinggir ranjang yang setengahnya ditempati oleh Kuanlin. Buku pemberian penggemar. Kuanlin tahu kalau Jihoon baru membacanya sampai halaman seratus lima puluh dan berhenti membacanya selama satu minggu, sampai-sampai Jihoon lupa sebagian alur ceritanya. Entah sejak kapan, menjajah tempat tidur Jihoon (mereka bahkan tidak sekamar, demi Tuhan) menjadi hobi Kuanlin, dan ia tidak keberatan sama sekali apabila Jihoon tidak mengajaknya bicara atau apa. Ia justru lebih suka memandangi Jihoon melakukan apa yang ia sukai, selama keberadaan Kuanlin tidak mengganggu.

“Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak keberatan, kok.” Jihoon menggumam. “Tapi aku merasa bersalah.”

“Kenapa?” Kuanlin mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kamu kudiamkan terus,” jawab Jihoon jujur.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan, kok.” Kuanlin tersenyum, tapi Jihoon tidak melihatnya. “Begini saja aku suka. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah?”

Jihoon mengalihkan fokusnya dari halaman-halaman buku untuk menatap Kuanlin. “Maaf?”

“Seperti pulang ke rumah.” Kuanlin mengulang sambil tersenyum. Jihoon ingin bertanya lagi, tapi tak jadi. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin berpikir kalau Kuanlin hanya salah bicara. Maklumlah, bahasa Koreanya masih belum sempurna.

“... Tapi, kalau kau senang berada di dekatku,” Jihoon tiba-tiba menggumam lagi, nyaris saja Kuanlin gagal mendengarnya. “Aku juga ikut senang.”

Senyum Kuanlin semakin lebar. “Aku selalu senang, _Hyung._ ”

.

.

.

Rumah memang tak selalu berupa dinding dan atap. Terkadang, kau bisa saja berdiri tepat di kaki langit, kemudian mendengar detak jantung dan melihat senyuman dari rumahmu — orang tempatmu kembali.

Rumah, memang tak selamanya berurusan dengan materi. Terkadang, rumah itu adalah urusan ikatan perasaan; dengan orang-orang yang mendefinisikan rumah itu bagimu.

_Welcome home._

**Author's Note:**

> Nulis ini sambil ngeloop home-nya roy kim hm mangstap
> 
> Berantakan memang, karena ini ditulis dalam rangka usaha mengembalikan diri ke dalam rutinitas nulis huhu. Terus tumbalnya panwink gitu ya maafkan aku. Tapi salah mereka juga sih kenapa menghantui terus sampai mimpi. Sempet mimpi panwink hanahaki au masa tapi aku nggak mau yang sedih-sedih buat dede-dede lucu.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!
> 
> regards,  
> vanderwood.


End file.
